gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Stayin' Alive
Staylin' Alive ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Folge der dritten Staffel, Saturday Night Glee-ver, und wird von Finn, Mercedes und Santana mit den New Directions gesungen. Die drei gehen als Sieger des Dance-Offs hervor und erhalten daher die Kopien des weißen Anzugs von John Travolta aus dem Film "Saturday Night Fever". Sie laufen zuerst durch die Flure, ehe sie in die Aula gehen, wo sich ihnen der Rest der New Directions, Sue und Will, ebenfalls einen weißen Anzug tragend, anschließen. Das Original stammt von den Bee Gees und ist auf dem 1977 erschienenen Soundtrack zum Film "Saturday Night Fever" enthalten. Lyrics Finn: Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born Mercedes: And now it's all right, that's OK and you may look the other way Mercedes mit Santana: But we can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Finn, Mercedes und Santana mit New Directions: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh, when you walk Santana (und Finn): Well now I get low and I get high And if I can't get either, I really try (Got the wings of heaven on my shoes) Finn mit New Directions-Jungs: I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose Finn, Mercedes und Santana: You know it's all right, it's ok I'll live to see another day We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Finn, Mercedes und Santana mit New Directions: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes und Santana: I'm stayin' alive Finn: Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born Mercedes mit Santana: And now it's all right, it's OK and you may look the other way We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Finn, Mercedes und Santana mit New Directions: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Ow! Ay, ay! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Trivia *Obwohl gesagt wurde, dass der Anzug der Preis für den Gewinner des Tanzwettstreits ist, tragen am Ende alle einen. *Zu Beginn des Songs benutzte Cory falsches Brusthaar. *Ein Teil der Originalversion wurde in der Episode verwendet. Fehler *Als Santana durch die McKinley-Flure läuft, ist an einer Stelle ihr Haar zusammen gebunden. Als sie ein paar Sekunden später zu sehen ist, ist ihr Haar offen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez